


Naked Confessions

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Companions, Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Old companions hangin' out; very AU
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Larry Nightingale/Sally Sparrow
Kudos: 1





	Naked Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly speaking this was written for the dw100 prompt, bumble; but there was another totally different prompt in my head that really led me to this teeny story of two of my favourite who couples though; truthfully my favourite pre-Ponds couple would be even more AU as The Shiptons never got to be.

Sally bought a shot for Pond; just as Larry potted another cue ball.

 _“Ante up,"_ Amy snarked; insisting Sparrow relate her naked introduction to her fella.

Sally grinned; unworried. Ponds' hubby was no better at keeping the cue ball out of the pocket than her Nightingale.

Amy pondered her own naked confession; but this evening was Doctor Free. She preferred Rory's accidental mooning of, in modern day Venice, some nuns.

Their eyes caught as their beaus bent over and knocked heads to pick up a ball that was on the floor.

_“Touch him, and you're dead!”_ They toasted in unity.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was never going to get a pic of Amy & Sally was I? ;-)


End file.
